Secret Lovers
by Resident Premium
Summary: A crazy night and two person are drunks.Reviews please
1. The Drunkennes

_**Secret lovers**_

_**Chapter 1:The Drunkennes **_

_(It was a normal day and is almost the 8 of the night in the Redfield's house, when they prepare for go out. Claire with her boyfriend Leon and Chris with his girlfriend Jill because they had a date in the bar. And they got late) _

Hurry up Claire we are late for our date

Ok but what is the hurry you know that they are not puntual –said Claire

Well you know maybe this time they are puntual , well better go ok? –said Chris

All right –aswer Claire

**_The Bar_**

_(The bar. It Slightly big without trash and it has a lot of tables, a track to dance, bars for drink and a lot of music.)_

The bar. It was ½ of full and obviously it has movement of people, in a bar they were Leon and Jill Talking

Oh yeah That happen yesterday in the police station –comment Jill

Well fantastic that the chief gave that position, I still work for a great position but I don't lose the hope –said Leon

Yeah well but where are Chris and Claire? They are little late

Look they are come –said Leon

¡Hello! Sorry for to be late –said Chris

That's ok don't worry now just enjoy the bar. –said Jill

¡Ok! Ask for drinks I invite –said Chris

Well we drink now is dancetime –said Claire

¡Yeah! Com'on -everybody said

_(It passed around 3 hours when already passed from the 11 and there is a little more of people, Claire already tired of dancing with leon and drink because all drink more than they drink normally and she want to leave the bar.)_

Chris Please I want to leave I can't wait more here

Com'on stay here Claire we just beginning enjoy the bar.

I can't Leon I'm tired and you know that, I need sleep and i can't drink more, if I drink more I going drop out

All right, all right let's go guys –said Chris

Ok, Guys we leaving you hope that we can repeat again this soon

Yeah ok, Chris don't worry Leon is gonna take me to home right Leon? –said Jill

That's right

See you –said Chris

bye –said Leon and Jill

_(Alter Claire and Chris went away, Jill and Leon decide to stay a little more longer. Later Jill challenge Leon for see who can drink more te quilas. No more than 4 glasses of tequila pass when both are almost on the soil so Leon decido to stop the challange .Both are drunk so Both said crazy things.) _

Not Jill don't drink anymore please

What's the matter Leon I'm win for a ¼ of a glass jajajajajajaja

It will Better that take you to your house hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! –said drunk leon

Com'on Leon you can't drive because you are drunk

¡NO WAY! I'm fine I'll show you hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

Ok let's go jajajajajajaja –said drunk jill

_(When they go out of the bar, the Leon's car is on the parking so they need to walk, they walk moreless 100 meters when Jill fall down but Leon grab her. He put her arm to his shoulder to help her to go to the car.) _

Com'on Jill we almost arrive to the car

Well Leon you are the more stronger boy that I know, I always wish a guy like you

What kind of things you say Jill, you are drunk

No , no ,no I'm not drunk let me show you, I want that you kiss me in the mouth –said drunk Jill

No you are crazy and the people maybe see us, and you have a boyfriend and I have

COM'ON! Perhaps you are not a man jajajajajaja, if you don's kiss me I tell Claire that you wanted to kiss me by the force

You won't do it –said Leon

Jajajajajajajajajajaja you see I'm not drunk alter all hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! Just put me to test and see what happen

Ok I'll do it_ (Leon grab jill's body and kiss her very slight)_

You see that wasn't difficult, right?

I guess so –said Leon

_(Leon take the car to Jill's house it was a little difficult because Leon is also Drunk) _

Well We arrive finally –said Leon

What? This is not my house Where you want to take me?

What? But you told that this is you direction –said Leon

AHHHHHHHHH OH YEAH that's right that is my house I can't recognize it jajajajajaja I think I drunk so much hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

Well better you go throught, I see that you need sleep -said Leon

OH NO! you can't leave me like this and you need to help me out of this ugly car hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! –said Jill

But I need to go to……….

NO LEON there is not any excuse, let's go inside my house and better you like it!

All right let's go inside –said Leon

_**JILL'S HOUSE (11:50 PM)**_

_(Leon go inside Jill's house and put her in a chair in front of the chair there was a table with some wines and many glasses so Jill put wine in 2 glasses and she gave one to Leon) _

Com'on Leon cheers with me, for the new friendly

Well……….new friendly? But I drink so much better I don't

DRINK IT DAMN IT! –shout Jill

All right, All right

Then of the cheer Leon drink another 2 glasses of wine so Leon was drunk

Hiiiiiiiiiiiip hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip I can't drink anymore hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Jajajajajaja The famous Leon drunk jajajajajaja – Jill is Laughing

Com'on Leon come with me to see my second floor

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! Ok I guess nothing bad is gonna happen bueno

Well! What a beautiful house you have Jill the chief pay you a lot of Money

That's right

Ufffffff I'm cold here, hug me Leon please

Ok _(Leon stand in front of Jill and hug her)_

Both have face to face see each other, it was a silence even Jill broken it

You like me Leon?

Yes a lot, I love you Jill

_(Leon close to Jill and gave her a kiss in her mouth and Jill didn't put any resistance. Both continue kissing each other even they arrive to Jill's bed,_ _Jill started undressing as Leon, both were so drunk to know that they do so they started kissing again and "make the love"(Imagine the rest))_

_**The next day **_

_**Jill's House (10:00 a.m)**_

_(Jill was undressed so he cover herself with sheets and he stand up of the his bed) _

Oh! What a headache, what a night I need an aspirin, mmmmmmmmm, I can't remember anything

_(A Voice near Him)_ well you finally wake up huh?, you like the last night?

Ehhhhhhhh? _(Jill turn his head to that voice) _

Leon get out of the shower with a white Dressing-gown and slippers

What?, Leon?, last night?, what happen? –said Jill

You don't remember, we had wild sex jajajajajaja

No, no It can't be

Besides today is our one day of lovers Jill jajajaja But don't worry nobody will know our secret love

To be continue…………………………………….


	2. Keep the secret

_**Chapter two:Keep the secret**_

**Jill's house (11:00 a.m.)**

(jill was in her dinning room drinking a lot of water because she was so Dehydrated of the drunkenness than she put one day earlier, Leon entry with the breakfast and put it on the table)

What's up Jill how do you feel, well? -said Leon

Yeah T'm okay, but I'm feeling culprit of what we did yesterday

Don't worry nobody is going to find out until you say to somebody -said leon

Of course not how do you say that

Jajajajajaja forget it, but you enjoyed it, don't you? -said Leon

Well I can't remmember some things and that is on of them -said Jill

okay that's all in the past, I need to go I'm going to meet claire in her house for go to the cinema

What?!!!!! Are you leaving me?!!!!!! we need to talk of what we are going to do -shout jill

But we already talk about it we don't say a word of this -said Leon

But what if I'm... -said jill

yeah? if what jill?

What if I'm pregnant?

Jajajajaja don't be fool Jill

What? so you used condom? -said Jill

Mmmmmm who know's I dont rememmber -said Leon

Ah, so you are Sterile -said Jill

Jajajajajajaja better shut up Jill and stop to worry

But is not like that we need to think, what if this happen? -said Jill

Stop Jill please!!!!!!!!, go bother someone else with your questions, well better Im going it's going late, and I need to change my clothes in my house, so good bye -said Leon

No wait, Leooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Leon open the door, he get in his car and he go towards Redfield's house)

**(Redfield's House)**

(Leon arrive to the door and he ring the bell and Chris open)

Ah Leon I thought that you never come to pick up Claire -said Chris

No I never do that, I know It's late, but don't exaggerate -said Leon

By the way what did Jill and you yesterday after we leave the bar

Ah nothing interesting Jill get boared and...I take she to her house and...that's all, then I went to my house jajajajajajaj -said Leon

But? Jill take her own car to the bar isn't? so you take Jill to her house? what happen yesterday Tell me!!!!!!!!!! -Chris shout

Well...Jill...me...We...

Leon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Claire shout

I waited you for a long time and you finally came and then you stop to talk with my brother, I don't interest you?

I'm sorry claire but...you brother...

Don't say nothing let's move out hurry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! before I get angry -said Claire

Okay Claire, good bye Chris

Leon spoke strange,something did he and jill, better investigate

**(In the cinema)**

And well you enjoy you date with Jill yesterday?

What? getting jealousy? -said Leon

No it's only a joke don't worry jajajajajaja

Well,well what movie would you like to see? -said Leon

Better take me to other place like skating -said Claire

Okay let's move out -said Leon

**(Jill's house)**

What I do? I need to talk to Leon again we must discuss seriously -think Jill

(Jill take her phone and call Leon)

Leon I must talk to you, I think in you all the time of what we did yesterday please I must see you today

Jill is that you? -said Claire surprised

Claire? that's Leon's celphone why you answer it?

Well I answer and that's all -said Claire

Can't Leon have a moment of privacy? -said Jilll

Hey I can do when ever I want besides Leon is my boyfriend, and why you want to see Leon so urgently, what you did yesterday answer me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -shout Claire

(Jill don't knew what answer for a short while until...)

To be continue...


End file.
